


A Raven's Remorse

by chiquislover25



Series: A Raven's Redemption [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Because that baby is always canon to me, Bran Stark Has Emotions, F/M, Jon is not alright, One-Shot, Sad, The Author Regrets Nothing, boat baby, he regrets everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiquislover25/pseuds/chiquislover25
Summary: He saw everything. The hurt, the betrayal, the destruction and the death of the rightful Queen by the hands of his brother. All due to his inaction. He regrets it, he regrets it all. And now he will try to make it up to his brother.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: A Raven's Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750981
Comments: 20
Kudos: 152





	A Raven's Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for writing this instead of updating my other stories but home life has been chaotic and this idea came to mind. It's meant to be a one-shot but if something comes up I'll add another chapter but for now, this is it. I hope you all enjoy it and please stay safe out there!

“You wished to see me your Grace?” he hears his brother’s voice call out.

He turns in his chair to look at the man who recently was released from the cells below this keep. He is broken, lifeless almost as if what he did ended his life as well. He has not had an opportunity to bathe or change his clothes. The man before him looks more like a vagabond from Flea Bottom than the once King of the North and heir of the Iron Throne.

“Come in Jon and please don’t call me that,” he says as his brother walks into the room and closes the door behind him. His brother is about to kneel before him but he refuses to see the sight.

“No. A dragon has no business kneeling to anyone other than another dragon,” he says.

Pain is the only thing that crosses his brother’s as he says nothing but thankfully doesn’t bend the knee.

There’s a moment of silence as neither of them says a word. But as he stares into his brother’s nearly dead eyes, he knows what to say.

“I'm sorry.”

This brings his brother up short as he seems to try to process his words.

“Bran what…?”

“I should have acted sooner. I shouldn’t have sent Samwell to tell you the truth when I did. I should have urged you not to pull away from her and not to tell Sansa,” he watches his brother grimace as if he had been struck. “I should have warned her about Euron, about Varys, about the poison.”

“P…poison?” Jon stops him and he feels even more sadness for his brother.

“Daen…” Jon can’t hear the name without a pained expression so he switches back to using pronouns. “She didn’t go mad Jon. Yes, she was angry, yes, she was mourning but she wasn’t mad,” he sighs and shakes his head in disappointment. “Varys had been trying to poison her. Meal after meal, drink after drink. That’s why she was so frail when you arrived on Dragonstone, she refused to eat and drink because she knew what was happening,” he explains. “After he was burnt, she assumed it was safe to eat something again but one of Varys’s little birds managed to slip the poison into her food. Even after death, Varys got what he wanted.”

Anger flashes in his brother’s eyes and his fists clench repeatedly in his attempt to control it.

“What was it? What did it do?” Jon asks through clenched teeth.

“Basilisk venom. It induces madness in any warm-blooded creature,” he informs Jon and watches as his brother’s fury just grows. “Once she drank it there was nothing she could do to stop it. And she tried. She fought against the effects as much as she could but in the end, they overpowered her. Had a raven been fast enough I would have told you the antidote.”

His brother stays quiet steeping in anger.

“She could have been saved,” Jon growls and he nods.

His brother does well to keep his emotions in check. But he can tell he’s struggling.

“There’s something else Jon. Something more I need to apologize for.”

Jon waits for him to speak. He wishes that he could save him the next heartbreak but his brother does need to know.

“I'm also sorry for the babe,” he says, wanting more than ever to be able to voice some emotion. There’s shock and confusion in Jon’s features as he attempts to understand his words.

“Wh… what babe?”

“She was pregnant. Three almost four moons along,” he answers and watches as Jon goes through both denial and disbelief.

“No…no she… she said she couldn’t…”

“Has it ever occurred to you that she might not have been a reliable source of information?” this stops his brother cold. “You said those words to her, not that far from here.”

“She didn’t…”

“She was going to tell you in Winterfell, later Dragonstone, and finally here in the Red Keep. Even through the poison, she tried sharing this news with you, to tell you you were right and that you had given her what she yearned for the most. A child of her own flesh and blood and with the man she loved no less. And as she died in your arms her last thoughts were about the child,” he tells him and watches as his brother finally breaks.

It starts with his eyes.

They fill with rage, pure fire only comparable with that from an actual dragon, everything and everyone seeming to be in his warpath.

But that inferno lasts but a minute as it is extinguished by tears. Grey Stark eyes filling with misery and torment.

A wail, one that he would never forget, resounds through the entire keep. A wail entrenched in agony, horror, and hopelessness.

His entire body collapses and trembling hands claw at skin, clothes, hair, painfully tugging in an attempt to rip it out.

His disheveled form now truly matching the man he’s become.

He hears footsteps running towards the quarters and sees his sisters enter the room, both of which are just as culpable for the state their brother is in.

“Jon!” Arya exclaims running towards Jon.

Upon feeling the touch of another, Jon recoils like a wounded animal. Sansa approaches and makes things worse as Jon snarls at her. He realizes Jon is getting ready to abandon his body and warg into Ghost permanently to escape his pain.

He can’t allow that.

“Leave,” he says to his sisters.

“What is going on? What is wrong with him?” Arya demands to know.

“I said leave. It wasn’t a request it was an order from the King,” he says sternly and he nearly rolls his eyes at Sansa’s indignation.

“I am the Queen of the North, you don’t have the power to…”

“I gave you the power you have Sansa and I can just as easily take it away. Now leave us,” he orders. 

His sisters hesitate for a moment before Arya tugs Sansa out of the room. As soon as the door closes his attention turns back to his brother who is now on all fours sobbing and almost heaving.

“Jon. Jon!” he calls out but receives no reaction. His sobs are beginning to turn to pants and he knows the warg is becoming deeper.

“Aegon!” he shouts.

His brother’s head snaps up, his face reflecting more lupine than human reactions.

“Aegon, just listen to me. I know you’re in pain. I know you want to escape and after you listen to everything I'll send you North to let you warg into Ghost. But listen to me first,” he asks and the only response he gets is a growl.

“You have two options, Aegon, go North as everyone expects you to do or head East to where I have instructed the Unsullied to go,” he can see mild confusion in his brother's features but the wolf still seems to be in control. “They are loyal only to their Queen and it took me showing Grey Worm what happened and what may occur for him to allow you to live.”

No change, if anything the reminder of him being left alive makes the wolf more present.

“If you go East you may find her,” he tells him and he sees a glimmer of hesitant hope. “Drogon took her East and I told him to go to Volantis, where there was a possibility for her to return.”

Jon whimpers.

“I'm not sure if they were able, for my power is strong only in Westeros but there is a chance,” he pauses as he sees more of his brother appear.

“Take the chance brother. Find her and try to seek her forgiveness. It may take time, days, months, years, it may never come but you must try to find your happiness. For that’s what everyone failed to see was it not? That your happiness was with her and could only be with her,” he says.

His brother’s head hangs, gaze upon the ground, as his breathing begins to settle.

“Aye,” Jon’s voice rasps out. “She was everything before I…”

“Killed her,” he finishes for him. There’s a moment of silence as his brother seems to come to terms with what he did and what he was told.

“I killed her Bran. I killed her, I killed my child. How can I hope to earn her forgiveness even if she is alive if I can’t forgive myself?” his brother’s trembling voice begs for answers.

“I don’t know Jon. That is something you will need to come to terms with and figure out on your own,” he answers.

There’s a pause as Jon stands from the ground.

“When would I leave?”

“Dawn,” he answers and Jon nods turning to leave the room. “Jon!” he calls out stopping his brother. “One day, you might need to return and take what is rightfully yours.”

Jon tenses turning to face him again.

“I. Don’t. Want. It,” he grinds out. “I have never wanted it and never will. Look at what this thing, this power has caused. I never want to return to this cursed place ever again. Daenerys and a life with her are the only things I have ever desired for myself and her forgiveness is the only thing I will strive for the rest of my life!”

He doesn’t get another opportunity to speak for his brother hastily leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

He takes a deep breath, settling and centering himself before warging away.

He catches a glimpse of the future. He sees two children running through the Red Keep, laughing and smiling. Not far behind is their mother heavy with child and their father holding her lovingly, both bearing crowns upon their heads.

“I love you Dany,” the father says.

“I love you too, Jon,” she answers back.

And for the first time in a long time, he truly smiles.


End file.
